1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding a spare tire and wheel with a trailer vehicle type structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known spare tire holders is that they are not readily usable with utility-type trailer structures. Another problem is that most of the known type spare tire holding structure cannot be easily and completely disengaged from the associated trailer structure, nor do they provide easy means for positively latching and holding a spare wheel with such trailer structure.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
2,449,544--9/21/48--Ballard PA0 2,631,764--3/17/53--Brown PA0 3,862,696--1/28/75--McCauley, et al. PA0 4,047,629--9/13/77--Klein PA0 4,174,797--11/20/79--Yasue, et al.
Each of the above patents relates to a pivoted tire rack for association with a wheeled vehicle. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,797 and 4,047,629 disclose pivoted spare tire racks which are affixed to vehicle bodies, and the respective racks include structure for holding the spare so that it will not shift on the support rack.
However, none of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.